rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 2
''O pár desítek let později... "Matka s tebou již nikdy nechce mluvit," stříbrovlasý elf stál zády k ní s rukama založenýma za zády. Ani se nenamáhal otočit. Jeho slova kousala víc, než chladný vítr, který dnešního večera vanul na vrcholu nejvyšší věže Fialové Citadely. Objala si tělo rukama, protože vystoupila ven na ochoz jen v univerzitním rouchu... ale byl to obsah jeho vět, co ji mrazil až u srdce, ne dalaranské počasí. thumb|400px "Hira má za to, že by se celý incident měl hlásit Radě Šesti jako důkaz tvé nekompetentnosti a selhání tvého úsudku. Jako podklad pro tvé vyloučení ze studia i budoucí praxe." Ještě tu dýku v ráně otočil. Z Fialového salónku za nimi se linula veselá taneční hudba, znělo šumění perlivého vína v magické fontánce, cinkot skla a hovor mnoha hlasů. Nadechla se, aby se hájila, ale nedal jí čas promluvit. "Na druhou stranu je tu tvá píle a studijní úspěchy, chválihodné odříkání frivolního společenského života, aktivní členství v prestižních univerzitních klubech a radách, které ti závidí i starší mágové, tvá blížící se závěrečná zkouška, tvá vychvalovaná účast na vědeckých expedicích a doporučení všech tvých profesorů... s vyjímkou Hiry." Zachvěla se a schoulila se sama do sebe, hlavu sklonila níž. Vítr se trochu více opřel do jeho vlasů a fialového pláště se symbolem vidoucího oka, když pomalu rozpletl spojené ruce a opřel se jimi o chladné kamenné zábradlí. "Neměla jsem. Nechtěla jsem to," zazněl její tichý zlomený hlas a účinkovalo to na něj jako rána bičem, po které se napřímil a odvrátil od pohledu na Alteracké ledovce barvící se západem slunce. Upřel ledově modré oči do jejích. "Sám Rommath mi tvrdil, že bez tvé asistence a aplikací poznatků tvých experimentů s vodními a ledovými elementály by jeho projekt Arcanis Mechanica byl ochuzen o zajímavou variantu, která jemu jako pyromágovi ani nevytanula na mysli," řekl, jako by oddaloval vyslovení rozsudku, na který téměř bez dechu čekala. Jistě, Hira pokládala tvorbu golemů a arkánních strážců za mrhání magií. Nač investovat magii do něčeho, co pak disponuje pouhou obrovskou silou? Od čeho by pak byly nižší rasy, se kterými se elfové spojili? Manuální práce prostě byla pro lidi a trpaslíky. "Po tom, co Narasi neuspěla u zkoušky a byla převelena k štítonošům a arkánním bojovníkům města, vkládali jsme do tebe s matkou naděje," jeho tichá výčitka byla jako rána pěstí do žaludku. Nedokázala se mu podívat do tváře, jen studovala znaky Kirin Tor na jeho róbě a choulila se čím dál víc. "Tvůj talent je silnější, než Hiřin. Stále věřím tomu, že se staneš všestranně vzdělaným a kultivovaným mágem a učitelem dalších generací Kirin Tor. Jedním z těch, co dosáhnou na titul arcimága a budou uznáváni i na severu ve Vznešené Domovině." Pomalu zvedla oči a doputovala pohledem po zlatém lemu jeho roucha až k límci a k jeho tváři. Neusmíval se. Nemračil se. V jeho očích se zračila bolest a to ji zasáhlo. "Ale do odvolání ti zakazuji vstup do našeho domu a kouzlení na půdě Dalaranu, dokud není v ohrožení život, který bys tak zachránila. Malého Vael'thase uvidíš až tehdy, kdy si to bude on sám přát. Matka a Hira si nepřejí tě vídat, narozdíl ode mne a Narasi. Arcimág Krasus navrhl tě vyslat na dlouhodobou stáž, dokud se věci neuklidní." "Dostanu někdy šanci říci malému Vaelovi pravdu, až bude dost velký, aby ji pochopil? Nebo vyroste s tím, co mu bude vykládat Hira?" optala se bez jediné stopy citu ve tváři. "Tu šanci dostaneš, pokud si on sám jednou bude přát tě poznat," odvětil vyrovnaně a přísně, pak se opět zadíval kolem ní do bujarého veselí salónku, kde probíhala oslava povýšení dalšího lidského muže, o tolik mladšího, než byla Isiel, do hodnosti arcimága. Jako by to bylo včera, co ho vítal do řad Kirin Tor. "Musím zpět ke svým povinnostem. Měla bys Antonidovi také přijít popřát, předběhl svým talentem mnohé z nás," vykročil do salónku a zastavila ho její tichá slova. "Otče? Odpustíš mi někdy?" Ohlédl se přes rameno a věnoval jí zamyšlený pohled. "To se již dávno stalo, jinak bys nyní vyklízela svou studovnu." Když jeho vysoká postava zmizela v reji jiných fialových rób uvnitř, ze rtů se jí vydralo zaskučení a zaklonila hlavu, až se korunou pečlivě spletených zlatých vlasů dotkla chladné omítky. Byla idiot a patřil jí trest, ne slitování. Zasloužila si konec a vyhazov. Pomalu se podél zdi sesunula k zemi, přitáhla si kolena pod bradu a schoulila se tak, že byste si jí všimli až ve chvíli, kdy byste o ni zakopli. Do očí se jí draly slzy. thumb|left|500px "Isi?" Sathera se bez zábran posadila na chladnou dlažbu ochozu přímo proti ní, v rukou bílý kožešinový plášť, který jí donesla. Isiel jen zakňourala a zvedla k ní bledou tvář. Sathera kolem ní začala aranžovat kožešinu a na nic se neptala. "Nemusíš mi nic říkat. Dobře vím, že tě Hira vyprovokovala. Magické duely v místnostech mimo laboratoře a učebny jsou vždy zrádné, pokud nevíš, kdo vše je v dosahu ledové novy a blizardu, že? A ty jsi vždy byla silnější, než ta slepice." Isiel jen pevně stiskla víčka, ale z očí jí i tak vyhrkly slzy. "Měla bych skončit s magií, Sathero-" "Ty? Nesmysl! Ptala jsem se Narasi. Miminko Vael'thas je vpořádku, doteď nikdo netuší, jestli ho zachránila pozice kolébky v tom výklenku, nebo jestli má sám nějakou vrozenou odolnost vůči ledu. Pověz mi ale jedno," Sathera ji celou zabalila do bílého pláště a pohladila po vlasech, pak ji vzala za bradu a přiměla ji zvednou tvář a zadívat se na ni. "Doufám, že jsi té náně Hiře umrazila zadek tak, aby si pár neděl nesedla?" řekla smrtelně vážně. Isiel se i přes slzy musela začít smát. Sathera spokojeně oplatila úsměv a očima zabloudila k salónku, odkud právě zazářila světla iluzorních kouzel seslaných pro pobavení kolegů i hostů oslavence. "Tohle je Antonidův večer. A on si přál, aby dnes nebyl nikdo smutný. Věř mi, jednou to dotáhne daleko a budeme to my, kdo se bude učit od něj," zavěštila si a pak jako by se na něco rozpoměla, pleskla se po čele a zalovila v širokém rukávu univerzitního roucha. "Tohle mi pro tebe dal, prý to máš dostat právě dnes, až s tebou skončí tvůj otec. A princ Sunstrider se s tebou chtěl sejít v knihovně Citadely. Táák. Oba vzkazy předány," mrkla na ni. "Princ?" Isiel si otřela nártem ruky tváře od slz a Sathera ji popadla za ruku a vtiskla jí do ní kulatý kovový předmět, pak se usmála. "Patrně myslel ještě dnes. Není dobré nechat ho čekat, když se pořádá banket. I ty tajnůstkářko," zavrkala Sathera, zvedla se a s energií vichřice, jak u ní bylo zvykem, odběhla do salónku. Isiel rozevřela dlaň a zadívala se do ní. Byla to stříbrná mince se symbolem dalaranského oka a jménem Antonidas, taková, jaké studenti i učitelé od pradávna házeli do hlavní fontány v naději, že se jim splní přání, které na ni vyryjí. Otočila ji a chvilku četla nápis na její druhé straně. '"Dej mi sílu přijmout věci, které nedokážu změnit. Odvahu změnit věci, které změnit mohu. ''A moudrost, abych poznal rozdíl."'' Stiskla minci pevně v ruce a na okamžik se zadívala k horám, jejichž štíty už halil soumrak. Ta dokonalost, ticho a chlad hor bez chaosu, jaký vládl zde v tom extravagantním městě mágů se vším jeho komfortem, pletkami, rozmařilostí a dekadencí. To jí zde ve městě vždy chybělo. Uvnitř ní byl ale naprostý klid a řád, který už nemělo nikdy nic rozbouřit, jak si slíbila. Bude jako ty vzdálené a nepřístupné vrcholky hor. Už se nenechá nikdy vyprovokovat. Hrdě se napřímila a urovnala svůj kožešinový plášť, pak pronesla formuli a teleportovala se přímo do středu knihovny. thumb|500pxJejí nově nalezená hrdost a sebedůvěra vzaly téměř okamžitě za své. Již dlouho s ním nejednala tváří v tvář a nevídala ho jinak, než v přednáškových sálech z dálky, či na obřadech a rituálech, na které se sem pravidelně vracel z Quel'Thalas, kvůli své pozici v Kirin Tor, která byla u některých v Domovině takovým zdrojem pobavených drbů. Zapomněla, jak zatraceně je vysoký a kolik mu na výšce dodával slavnostní háv se zástavou jednorožce ze Silvermoon. Sebrala dost odvahy jen na to, aby si prohlédla zlatý řetěz držící mu plášť na širokých ramenou, vzápětí se poklonila a už zůstala skloněná. "Výsosti," oslovila jeho levou botu. Jak směšně se dokázala soustředit na detaily ve chvílích nevyššího stresu... uvědomila si, že i na špičce jeho střevíce byla dokonalá elfí výšivka zpodobňující zlatý znak Quel'Thalas. "Aspirující arcimágyně Snowdawn, třetí ze tří?" jeho zvučný hlas zněl vlídně, možná trochu pobaveně. Netušila, jak může mít princ v povědomí jakoukoli rodinu elfů, co už generace nežila na území Quel'Thalas, ale tím více byl hoden obdivu. "To první by ode mne bylo velmi troufalé a ambiciózní tvrdit, můj princi. Ale nosím ono příjmení jako třetí ze tří dcer, takže to druhé... ano, Výsosti," dostala ze sebe nakonec. "Víte, tvrdím Krasovi, že jestli je můj národ něčím typický, je to jeho rovná páteř. Začínám si dělat starost o tu vaši," levá bota zmizela pod zlatem vyšitou róbou, jak se princ Sunstrider otočil a přešel k jednomu ze čtecích pultíků. Pochopila a narovnala se, trochu úlevně si oddechla, když se vzdálil a konečně ji propustil z pohledu těch pronikavých modrých očí. Promluvil znovu a jeho hlas se na nic neptal, prostě jí oznamoval její budoucnost, zatímco pozorovala jeho vlasy, tak podobné tkanému zlatému hedvábí. Možná byste ho někdy dokázali obléci do prostého šatu, ale i tak by se jeho krev nezapřela. Prostě byl zvyklý ostatní převyšovat... ale v jeho tónu nebyla stopa po aroganci, jen vřelá starost a tajený úsměv. thumb|500px"Byl bych rád, abyste osobně doručila na sever mé poselství adresované Grand Magistrovi Belo'viru Salonar. Jedná se o výsledky mé zdejší práce, které budou prospěšné i Vznešenému lidu, a nehodlám jejich doručení svěřit jen tak nějakému poslovi. Samozřejmě dostanete doprovod i mé povolení zapsat se do kurzů a přednášek ve Falthrienově Akademii, pokud vás osloví tamější prostředí a kolektiv... nebo najdete novou inspiraci na Quel'Danas, tak jako já ji nacházím naopak zde... Třeba jednou, až se opět vrátíte do Dalaranu, budete prospěšnější i Kirin Tor. A nebo vám sever učaruje natolik, že si budete přát zůstat tam. Magie je v Quel'Thalas ještě běžnějšía snazší, než zde, téměř vám bude připadat, že s ní plýtváme," zlatovlasý elf zavřel malou knihu vázanou v rudé kůži a přejel elegantní rukou s mnoha prsteny po jejích deskách. Po okraji stránek i vazby se rozlila fialová záře arkány a uzamkla tak zápisník proti neoprávněnému čtení. Pousmál se a ohlédl přes rameno na ni. Stála na místě jako socha a nemohla uvěřit svým uším. ''Studium. Falthrienova akademie. Quel'Thalas. ''' Daleko od Hiry a od té hanby. Blíž... Sluneční studni? Před chvílí uvažovala, že už nikdy na magii nepomyslí... Díval se na ni, jako by viděl dítě, kterému místo výprasku podal ruku plnou cukrátek. "Každý má nárok poučit se z vlastních chyb, kurýrko Snowdawn. Nejprve ty chyby ale musí učinit," přistoupil i s knížkou k ní a ona klesla na kolena. Zarazil se, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. Pobaveně stiskl rty, pak se vrátil zpět k pultíku, jako by na něm cosi hledal. "I když budete cestovat na sever, ten plášť tu nechte. Věřte mi, že v Eversong je mnohem vlídnější podnebí, než zde. A nezapomeňte si nechat ukázat město, Elrendarské vodopády a Terasu Magistrů na Quel'Danas. Právě tam Belo'vira nejpravděpodobněji zastihnete." Zvedla tvář, když zjistila, že se k ní sklání, až mu zlaté prameny vlasů padly dopředu přes ramena. Podával jí knihu a cosi dalšího a stále se tak vlídně usmíval. "Al diel shala, kurýrko Snowdawn," počkal, až od něj přijme zapečetěný svazek a pak se teleportoval nahoru do Fialového salónku za ostatními. Isiel zmateně sklonila oči k princovu zápisníku. Tolik důvěry, když si ji zasloužila ze všech nejmé- Neudržela se a překvapením nahlas škytla. Ta druhá věc, kterou jí podal zároveň s knihou, byla prastará záložka do knihy zdobená dětskou kresbou srdíček a králíčků. 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ''' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu